Caught Up
by TastesLikePink29
Summary: "I'm not into girls..." She swore, keeping her distance from the blonde beauty. When Quinn heard this, she inched closer, determined to convince the brunette otherwise. "After tonight, you will be." -FABERRY- Rated T for now.
1. Attraction

_**Author's Note: Hello, remember me? I know a lot of people want me to continue my other fics, 'Damaged' and '16 and Pregnant'. I promise to update those soon. If you haven't already, please check those out and let me know what you think. For now, here's a new story that I started and I promise to update regulary. I hope you enjoy! **_

**Story Title: Caught Up**

**Chapter 1: Attraction**

Standing by her locker, she helplessly examined the brunette's body once more. Her green eyes seemed to trace every outline of the other girls figure, not conscious of what was happening around her. She failed to notice her best friends, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, calling for her attention. They even nudged her three times and still. No response. Santana followed the blonde's gaze and realized what she was admiring.

It was none other then Rachel Berry.

Looking back at her, confused, she called out her name once more.

"Quinn! Hello! Earth to blondie!" Santana said, waving her freshly manicured fingers in the cheer leaders face. Quinn, who had been fantasizing about Rachel's lips, snapped out of her current state of mind_. 'Shit, Quinn! Pull yourself together and stop staring at Berry!'_her conscious quickly scolded as Quinn brought her attention back to the inside of her locker. She got her books out then slammed the door, turning to the girls.

"So, ready for class?" She asked, acting as if nothing happened. Santana and Brittany shot each other a quick look, then one of them spoke.

"Q-"

"San, don't. Please. Let's just get to class." Quinn interrupted. As much as the hot-headed latina wanted to call her best-friend out for being a pedophile and practically having eye sex with Rachel's body, she respected her wishes. She knew Quinn had been struggling with her sexuality, something the blonde had told her in confidence. She definitely had her reasons after what happened in their sophomore year. Instead of teasing her, like she wanted too, Santana just nodded.

"Don't what?" Brittany asked aimlessly, obviously lost. Santana grabbed her girlfriends pinkie then said one last thing to Quinn before leaving.

"We'll talk about it later. Just try to keep your eyes in their sockets, 'kay?"

Quinn sarcastically smiled then replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Will do."

Santana shook her head then walked away, headed to her next class. Quinn closed her eyes momentarily before realizing she was gonna be late. Clad in her cheerio uniform, she speed-waked to Chemistry, beating the bell by a second. As she sat in her seat, she spotted her. She wore another one of those lame animal sweaters and her beautiful dark brown hair was in a side braid. Quinn didn't remember having this class with her. Besides, she was a senior and Rachel was a freshman. Interrupting her thoughts, Ms. Thomas who was the teacher spoke.

"Hello class! Well today, we have a new student joining, Ms. Rachel Berry. If she has any questions or needs any assistance, I trust that one of you will help her." With that said, Rachel smiled sweetly at the seniors before her.

"Isn't she a freshman?" Someone had whispered.

"What's this freak doing here?" Another person mumbled, making Rachel a bit uncomfortable. It's not like she wanted to be there. It was her excellent grades in every subject that moved her up in every class. She was still getting used to William McKinley High School, despite the fact that she had been there for three months now. Taking a seat towards the back and unintentionally next to Quinn, Rachel immediately opened her book and prepared herself for work. Quinn honestly didn't know what to do or say. Her face was red and she suddenly couldn't breath anymore. Burying her head into her book and pretending to read, she stole a glance at Rachel every now and then.

Rachel was scared that Quinn, whom she learned was the head cheer leader as well as the meanest girl in WMHS, was planning something evil in her head. She had caught the blonde staring at her in various moments and tried hard not to look back. She also knew Quinn was a senior and could potentially do whatever she wanted to her. Surprisingly, Quinn didn't say or do anything bad to her throughout the whole class period. Rachel couldn't say she wasn't grateful, being the main target for girls like that in her past schools, but she was admittedly confused.

Time seemed to fly as the bell rang and 4th period was over. 5th period was free period for the seniors so Rachel knew better than to be in the halls. Staying behind, Quinn looked back before completely exiting the room, wanting to say something so badly to the gorgeous brunette. Rachel looked up and caught Quinn's eyes. At first, it gave her a funny feeling in her stomach, a feeling she didn't quite understand. After a few more seconds, a girl who Rachel was sure she'd seen around school before had grabbed Quinn and pulled her out of the classroom. Shaking the feeling away, Rachel had chose to ignore what just happened. After all, it was probably nothing.

* * *

"Quinn, we need to talk." Santana said after ordering every girl who dared to be in _her_bathroom out. She closed the door behind her and locked it, turning so she could face the blonde.

Quinn, who was afraid of admitting her secret to her best friend, looked down at her feet. Santana sat on one of the sinks and waited for her to say something.

"About?" Quinn dared to question. Santana snorted.

"Oh c'mon Q, you know damn well what this is about."

"I do?"

"Don't play dumb, I saw you eyeing manhands." Santana teased. Quinn suddenly became upset and defended Rachel, who managed to effortlessly steal her heart in the beginning of the school year.

"Don't call her that, San!" She snapped, causing the other girl to put her hands up in defeat.

"Hey, it was just a joke. Chill Q. Anyways, spill."

"I don't think I should-"

"How long have you liked the little freshman?"

Quinn closed her eyes and wished Santana would just go away and stop this confrontation. If there was anything Quinn truly hated, besides men, was expressing her feelings. She sighed then tilted her head back while holding onto the sink.

"Since she came here." She confessed, not eyeing the Latina. Santana laughed. If Quinn could, she'd slap the other girl for making fun of her. She knew better then to cross that line, so she waited for her friend to stop.

"You_ like_her? Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. You do realize that makes you a pedo, right?" Santana continued to tease, making Quinn upset in the process.

"She's 15, and I'm-"

"18. Turning 19 next month. I see who's going to pay a little visit to jail soon."

"Shut up San! This isn't a joke, okay? I really like her..." Quinn trailed off, still not making eye contact.

"Aww, Q, look, if you're madly in love with the little girl, I don't care. That's you're business. I'm just saying that you better be careful. Manhands has a mouth. She runs it all day and who's to say she won't tell someone about it?"

This left Quinn to wonder. Santana had a point but she knew Rachel. She wasn't exactly friends with the girl and barely said a word to her, but she knew she was too nice to do such a thing. Right?

Quinn sighed in frustration. Well, there was only one way of proving Santana wrong. She had to befriend Rachel and get to know her better. Even if it hurt her rep, it was the only way of finding out.

"I'll prove to you she's a good person." Quinn finally said, putting her hands on her hips and making eye contact with Santana. Santana hopped off of the sink and became face-to-face with Quinn.

"Mmm, and how are you going to do that Ms. Fabray?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Quinn said. Santana smirked.

"You're on. And if you end up sleeping with the girl, make sure to tell me and Britt all about it."

"San!"

"What? Shit happens."

Quinn laughed then playfully pushed her best friend. Santana repeated her friends actions.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Not a soul."

The two girls pinkie promised before a knock came to the door.

"C'mon, let's go." Quinn ordered, while opening the door. To her surprise, it was Rachel. She stood there for a moment, dumb-struck. Rachel looked at the two cheerleaders then nervously spoke.

"I-I c-came to use t-the bathroom." she said, too afraid to make eye contact. Santana snickered, which caused Quinn to step on her foot. Rachel noticed this but said nothing.

"Obviously."Quinn replied, trying not to stare at Rachel's chest too much.

"Yeah, obviously." Rachel said.

Seeing that this was going nowhere, Santana gawked.

"Oh c'mon! You two are-" Santana was interrupted by Quinn's hand that flew to her mouth so she could cover it.

"C'mon San, we're out. See you around, _freak_." Quinn said before dragging the Latina along with her. Rachel, surprisingly unaffected by her words, smiled to herself as they walked away. She got that same funny feeling in her stomach as before when Quinn spoke to her. It was the first words she ever said to the brunette. She didn't know if it was just admiration for Quinn's beauty, smarts or ability to lighten up a room just by walking in. What she did know, was that whatever that feeling was, she liked it.

**TBC**

**So... I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. Opinions? Suggestions? PM me if you have any ideas as well. Please don't forget to review!**


	2. Encounters

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm surprised with the amount of alerts this story has gotten so far. I really hope you enjoy this second chapter. PLEASE review and let me know what you think! **

**Chapter Two: Encounters**

"Quinn, Quinn! Santana told me you had a crush on Rachel." Brittany excitedly shared, making the other blonde wish she never said anything. Of course Santana would tell Brittany. They were together after all. But Brittany, as clueless as she was, was bound to accidentally tell someone else. Quinn gave her a fake smile then grabbed her, pulling her away from the other cheerios. They were at their third practice for the day, being overworked like dogs. It was one of Sue's many ways of torturing them.

"Britt, did you tell anyone else about this?" Quinn feared the worst. If people were to find out that she was not only into girls, but had a crush on Rachel Berry aka dwarf and any other mean nicknames people taunted her with, she'd be the laughing stock of the school. It would destroy her reputation and that was one thing she couldn't afford to let happen.

Brittany took a moment to think then smiled.

"Nope! San said if I told anyone, she wouldn't take showers with me anymore."

Quinn gave the blonde another fake smile then grimaced at the thought of her two best-friends together, showering.

"TMI, Britt. Listen, no one can know about this? Okay? Its just between me, you and San now."

"Does Rachel know? She's really pretty. I bet she'd like you too." Brittany said. Quinn couldn't help it and found herself profusely blushing.

"Uh, no. She doesn't. I'm planning to keep it that way for a while. So, lips sealed. Got it?" Brittany nodded.

What Quinn didn't know was that Kurt Hummel, along with Mercedes Jones, were hiding behind the gym bleachers.

"I knew it!" Kurt half-whispered half-exclaimed as his best friend hit him on his back of his head so he could shut up. They overheard the two girls conversation, proving Kurt's theory to be right. His gaydar was never wrong.

"Are we going to tell Rachel?" Mercedes whispered, careful to not get caught, unlike the gay teen beside her. He smiled, happy that his plan to sneak into the cheerio's practice and eavesdrop on Quinn had worked. He first made his accusation when he noticed the blonde's stares towards the small diva. Every time Rachel would stand at her locker, or sit with them at lunch, Quinn's eyes were watching closely. As Kurt put it, a little_ too_closely.

"I don't know. This info is too juicy to tell just anyone 'Cedes-" He paused. "We should start with the Glee club." He said with an evil smirk, causing Mercedes to smirk as well.

"Glee club it is." She agreed. The dark-skinned girl had waited for the perfect moment to destroy Quinn's high school career. The blonde made their lives a living hell, tormenting them since the day they arrived. Mercedes was also a freshman along with most of their Glee club. Rachel was also apart of the group, but proved herself to be bossy and obnoxious, gaining immediate hatred from the other members. However, the entire group, along with their glee teacher Mr. William Schuester, couldn't deny Rachel's extraordinary talent. It was something they never heard before, enforcing their decision to keep her in the club. Quietly making their way to the back door, Mercedes and Kurt made a run for it, returning to the choir room.

Rachel was sitting by herself in the front of the room, writing down some song ideas in her notebook. Everyone else in glee club, which was Artie, Tina and Mike, were sitting in the second row chatting.

Will, who was discussing something important with the piano instructor, pulled away from the conversation and addressed his kids. A blonde boy entered the room and stood quietly by him.

"So, we need to get started and-" Just then, Mercedes and Kurt walked in. Their expressions resembled a couple of deers caught in headlights. This made Mr. Shue suspect that they had done something wrong.

"Where were you two?" He questioned, making the two teens stop dead in there tracks.

"Uh, we were, uh..."

"Fixing our make-up. Yeah, Mercedes eyelashes fell off." Kurt made up as Mercedes gave him a look.

"What? It's the best I could come up with." He whispered. Will sighed then told them to continue to their seats.

He first announced that they were going to get a new member, which was Sam Evans, a transfer student from out of town, then later discussed ways they could help the club grow. Rachel, who usually listened and contributed to the discussion, was too distracted by what happened earlier with Quinn. She was oddly captivated by the Cheerio and still couldn't figure out why.

If only she knew a certain cheerleader was thinking about her too.

"Okay guys, I'll catch you later!" Quinn yelled over her shoulder, approaching her dad's sports car. She parked it in the teachers parking lot, despite the trouble she could get in. Santana and Brittany had walked her there, then said their goodbye's. As Quinn got into the car, she received a text message from Finn, her ex.

_Hey Quinn, how are you?_

Rolling her eyes, the blonde sent a message back.

_Just fine without you._

When three minutes passed and she saw that she didn't get a response, she thought the boy had given up. She was wrong.

_C'mon babe, don't be that way. I wanted to talk to you about something._

While driving out of the parking lot and deciding that she should just ignore Finn's text, she spotted a crying Rachel picking up her wet books from the sidewalk of the school. She instantly became angry and wondered who had done this to her. The cheerleaders on her squad and the boys from the footbal team did things to make Rachel's life a living hell. Quinn never called her names (until today) or pushed her into lockers, but she did let the other girls do all the dirty work and just stood there, watching. As much as she wanted to yell at them to stop, she couldn't. People would start to wonder and ask questions and she most certainely didn't want that.

Making sure no one was around, she stopped her car then got out. She bent down to help Rachel with her books, handing them to her. Their eyes locked for a brief moment and Quinn could've sworn her breathing stopped. Their hands lightly touched when they went to grab the same book, causing Quinn to quickly move hers away.

"Here's a pen you dropped too." Quinn said, giving it to Rachel. Rachel shyly smiled then took it. Standing up, she spoke.

"Thank you Quinn, that was very noble of you."

Quinn loved how proper Rachel spoke. She thought it was the most adorable thing on earth. She stood up then found herself face-to-face with the girl. Rachel's lips were even fuller and more succulent-looking up close. She hesitated to speak. Her cheeks felt hot and she knew she had to leave soon before her fantasies returned to her head and got the best of her.

"You gotta be more careful. This school is bitch city." Quinn commented, keeping her HBIC attitude in tact. Rachel looked down.

"Yeah, you're right, but W-Why would you care?" Rachel dared to ask, studdering a bit. Quinn noticed this but said nothing.

"Do you think I actually care if you get pushed around a couple of times? Cause I don't, just so were clear."

_Ouch._Rachel didn't respond and kept her gaze on Quinn's white sneakers that were always perfectly tied.

"Oh. Of course. I mean, we're not even friends so-"

"And we'll never be. Got it?"

Rachel looked up at Quinn then nodded.

Noticing how mean that sounded and that she possibly ruined all chances of ever speaking to the girl again, Quinn fixed it.

"I-I'm sorry, Rachel. That just slipped out."

_'Ugh, Quinn. You're so lame.'_

Surprised by this, Rachel gave the cheerleader a look.

"It's okay, really. I'm used to it." She admitted.

Quinn stood silent, not sure of what to say.

"So, I'll just be on my way then. I'll see you in school tomorrow. Have a lovely day Quinn, get home safe." Rachel called, beginning her walk to the bus stop that was two blocks away. Quinn wanted to ask her if she needed a ride but she knew that was too much.

_'You had to crush on Berry, huh? Out of all the girls in school, it had to be her'_her conscious scolded. Quinn sighed then got back into her car.

What was she going to do with herself? At this point, she had no clue.

Getting out of bed, Rachel reached over to her alarm clock and shut it off. She rubbed at her temples then approached her curtains, letting the sun enlighten her room. While looking out her window, she noticed Quinn was across the street, arguing with Finn. The brunette thought he was awfully cute and spotted him on her side of the street sometimes, but never had the opportunity to talk to him. Quinn looked like she was really upset and practically yelled in Finn's face. Finally, Quinn gave up and stormed away, approaching the black sports cars that awaited her. She looked around the street and spotted Rachel looking at her from the window. Rachel quickly bent down to hide, knowing Quinn had spotted her already.

_'Damn it'_she mentally thought, hoping Quinn wouldn't confront her in school.

"Berry! Get your ass over here, I need to speak to you." Quinn called as Rachel slowly turned. The hallways were empty since classes were in session. She had gone out of Spanish to get a drink of water and now found herself being called out by Quinn. She approached the blonde who stopped her, taking one more look into the hallway and making sure no one else had seen them. She grabbed Rachel and pulled her into the bathroom, locking it afterwards. To Rachel's surprise, Quinn was alone.

"Are you going to hit me for what happened this morning? If so, I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean it, I was just looking out of the window and I saw-"

"So you like watching me, huh?"

Rachel instantly shut up then looked directly into the blonde's face. Quinn had a half-smile. She was leaning against one of the stall doors, inches away from Rachel.

"No, I mean, that's kinda creepy... Isn't it?"

Quinn laughed. Rachel didn't know why, but her stomach seemed to flutter at the sound of it.

"Yeah, it is. It's okay though, most people wouldn't be able to take their eyes off of me either."

Was Quinn Fabray flirting with Rachel Berry? Not knowing what to say, Rachel stood quiet, nervously looking at her hands. Seeing that this was unsuccessful so far, Quinn spoke up.

"Rach? You in there?" She teased, hoping this would at least make the other girl smile. Bingo.

Rachel smiled _and_blushed.

"Yeah, sorry. I just... You know, I can't say I don't agree. You are beautiful." Rachel complimented. Quinn's heart skipped a beat as she shyly looked away.

"You think so?"

"Of course. I bet everyone in this school does." Rachel assured.

"I don't care about everyone though." Quinn admitted. Rachel cleared her throat then continued.

"It must be nice, having so many people admire you."

"Not really. Especially since I'm only interested in one person admiring me."

Silence. Rachel tried to come up with something to say but had nothing. Quinn dared to get closer to her until they were face to face. Entranced by her soft breathing and glossy lips, Rachel literally felt light-headed. Meanwhile, it took everything in Quinn's power to not attack the smaller girl. She was taller then Rachel by 4 inches. Their difference in height made them look cute as a couple. That's if they ever became one.

"Can I be that one person?" _'Rachel, what the hell? Why did you say that?'  
_  
_'Oh shit, holy shit. Quinn, she totally likes you! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!'_Both girls minds were freaking out in different ways. Rachel, who wished she hadn't said what she had, stepped back.

"I-uh... I'm gonna get back to class. Have a good rest of the period." Rachel said before unlocking the door and walking out. Quinn stood there and put a hand to her head, knowing that must have made Rachel feel a bit awkward. Quinn didn't even know if the other girl was into the same sex. She most likely wasn't. After all, she was jewish. Sighing, she walked out of the bathroom and back to her history class.

**TBC**


End file.
